Stories Made of Determination
by ilanitaliaXD
Summary: Muffet is babysitting frisk for the night and decides to read them a bedtime story. Foe the atmosphere she uses a cigar made of spiders and webbing throughout the story - don't try it at home, humans. And Frisk is a sneaky thief, but it causes Muffet to snap. After all, revenge must be brought upon thieves. And two extras (Feat. Annoying Dog) Read at your own risk...


so i got a while back a request from Barbacar for a muffet-centric story. hope you guys enjoy it ^^

don't own undertale, toby fox does

R&R please

p.s. some spooky, dark music is good for the atmosphere~ *grin*

p.s.s. the story muffet is reading is not real, i made it on the spot so i hope it's not too cliche or stupid *shrug*

* * *

A Fog of Determination.

"We would be so grateful if you could do this for us," A big, anthropoid white-furred goat monster covered in a white sleeved purple robe said kindly to their companion.

The guest, a six-armed female that resembled a spider with her five eyes, purple skin and fanged grin dressed in red with her silky black hair pulled back in red ribbons, sipped from their teacup, nodding in agreement.

"Ahuhu, you are very generous with your pay and dearie is a very obedient child, so I have no complaints."

"That's great!" The goat exclaimed and clasped her paws together. "I'll inform Frisk about the arrangement. In the meanwhile, please do make yourself at home."

"Ahuhuhu, I certainly will." And with that, the bigger monster rushed to the second floor, where the spider's new charge had been finishing their homework at their desk.

"Frisk, my child? Muffet is going to watch over you while I'm away for the night. So be good, alright?" Brown eyes looked up from their current assignment and nodded, giving her two thumbs up before closing their notebook and placing everything neatly into their school bag. Then they followed her as she returned to the living room, where Muffet was relaxing, waving to the spider woman hesitantly.

Muffet noticed their arrival and resting her chin on two free palms, gazing in interest at the child, the five eyes amused.

"So my dear human wants to play?" Muffet beamed at Frisk, who stiffened. "Ahuhu, don't worry, my pet isn't here today. I am only here to watch over you for the night."

The human relaxed and smiled genuinely, rushing to door and saying their goodbyes with their mother, who fretted over them for a little while longer before waving one last time and closing the door.

Frisk and Muffet stayed in their places for a little while before the monster smiled, gaining the child's attention. "Well, you have an hour before bedtime, so what game do you have in mind?"

The human pondered over it for a while brightening up and motioned for the stack of jigsaw puzzles that a very obvious black flag towering over it with a skeleton imprinted on it.

Muffet rolled her eyes but since the child had to be occupied somehow (in a way that wasn't playing with spiders, Frisk's mother made sure to remind her of that. Aww, that's too bad), she agreed and one of her spiders fetched the top box, bringing it to the table.

Frisk stared at the spider in excitement and reached for their pocket, taking out a small ball and giving it to the spider. Muffet chuckled as her follower took the ball and begun juggling it around, showing tricks she loved teaching it. Her new charge was mesmerized and clapped loudly when her follower finally lowered the ball and made a bowing motion.

Muffet smirked good-naturedly and fetched her spider, petting him and sending him back home, shaking her head at Frisk's fallen face.

"Ahuhu, sorry dearie, but Archana has to go home now. But you and I have some puzzle to do, no?"

Frisk tilted their head when they heard that the spider had a name and she rolled her eyes, which was overlooked since her eyes were only one color. "All of my spiders have names, silly. It would be rude for them not to."

The child blinked and lowered their head in shame. She giggled at the adorable scene. "Don't worry, it's a usual misconception. Now, where were we?"

She raised the box to Frisk's hands and the child perked up, taking the object and quickly opening it, pouring out its contents on the table.

They silently went into a puzzle-mode and begun piecing together the jigsaw pieces, sometimes exchanging some words and once Muffet even had one of her followers bring some croissants when Frisk seemed stuck. It made the child smile brightly and nibble on the pastry, the puzzle being solved quicker after that.

Half an hour in, the puzzle was completed and Frisk was huffing their chest out in pride, squinted eyes sparkling in happily. The spider monster smirked and stared at the puzzle, the smirk softening when she saw that it was a picture of the whole gang.

"Ahuhu, so I see that it's one of the custom made puzzles." Frisk blushed and nodded, sheepishly pointing to the top where Muffet could be seen sitting in her web and waving to the camera with two arms while another two were knitting and the last two were holding an arm-long three-fingers-thick deep purple cigar, smoke coming out of the end.

The child looked up to Muffet and pointed at the cigar questioningly. "Oh, it's my trusted cigar, made out of spiders and webs. I have created it myself and I am quite fond of it. It never finishes as well since I can always replace the filling or the end."

Brown eyes widened and frisk clasped their hands together in plea. "You want to see it, dearie?"

An enthusiastic nod. Muffet chuckled and reached her hand out to the bag she had left by the door. Ten spiders appeared and yanked out the cigar and tapped towards the two, leaving the prize in her hands.

"Ahuhuhu, thank you, my dears." She petted them and picked up the item, showing it to the human, careful not to let them touch it. Frisk inched closer, fingers twitching in the direction of it, but noticing her tight smirk, they contained themselves.

"That reminds me that you should get ready for bed," Muffet said after a minute or two. Frisk made a frustrated noise but diligently stood up and padded up the stairs. Muffet was about to put away the cigar when she remembered one of its qualities and smirked to herself, taking it with her as she climbed the stairs and waited for Frisk to finish getting dressed and brushing their teeth. Her smell sensors wrinkled when she caught whiff of human waste from the bathroom. None of the monsters liked that fact and it took a while to get used to it. Human food isn't consumed immediately and is needed to go through a complex system before most of it goes out as waste.

Such a waste of time and resources. Clearly monster food is superior here, no questions asked. A great way to sell as well. Humans do like the perk of not getting any extra 'fat' after all, ahuhuhu~

Finally, the smell was replaced with air cleaning perfume and Frisk exited the bathroom, smiling inquiringly at the smoke tube in her hands. She winked mysteriously and motioned for them to enter the room and go to bed. Curious and excited, Frisk obeyed.

Soon, they were under the dark blue covers, wriggling around so they could look at Muffet without having to twist their neck.

"So how do you usually fall asleep?" Muffet asked, recalling the mother telling her how hard it was for the child to fall asleep without assistance. Something about being too paranoid or something like that, she didn't really care. But she liked the tip of a sleeping child. Her patron truly knows her so well.

A finger was aimed at a stack of books on the desk, near the cartoon stars painted desk lamp. Muffet blinked and then her smirk grew sly.

"So I had an idea of showing you something interesting, but reading a book is going to help it. What a coincidence, ahuhu~"

Frisk looked excited at the thought and pointed harder at the books. She chuckled and picked one at random, reading the title absentmindedly.

'Journey of Determined Minds'

"Ahuhuhu, I think you're going to enjoy yourself—" The child sat up and motioned for her to wait, running out of the room and after five minutes returning with a bottle of water and a wide grin, a little _too_ wide of a grin, but Muffet chalked it up for excitement and waited until the child was settled once more before sitting back. One hand opened the window while another raised the cigar, a third lit it. Fourth and fifth held the book and the last was flipping through the first few pages.

Frisk's eyes were transfixed on her actions and she cackled, bringing up the cap to her mouth and breathing in the cupcake-scented smoke. She then touched a bit of her magic into it and blew it out, the smoke billowing between her and the bed, moving and swirling until an image of a smoke purple SOUL was floating in the air.

The human's eyes were wide as saucers, shock and awe surging in them. They reached out and grabbed the smoke apparition, gasping when it dispersed and engulfed them with the fog. Coughing and flailing, they swatted the smoke away, burrowing away from it in suspicion.

Muffet chuckled at the child and finally started reading the story, the smoke shimmering in anticipation, coming in swirls from her mouth and circling her like a starlit black ribbon.

Suspicion gave away to wonderment and Frisk scooted closer.

" _'There was once a place._

 _Far, far away._

 _A place where only those of the pure could enter._

 _It was said to be a place of green—'_ "

The smoke swirled and formed a glistening sea of grass and small hills, trees littered sparsely. Several smoke birds breezed by. White flowers begun to sprout.

" _'And of silver white bloom._

 _It was a place of eternal beauty._

 _Many tried to reach the place. Pure hearted and brave both walked the road to the ends of the world in hopes of finding Ahava—'_ "

The smoke formed men, women and even animals, walking on a darkening swirling road to what seemed to be a giant pit. Muffet took another inhale of the cigar and released it into the scene, making it all scatter, chuckling at Frisk's hitched breath.

" _'But alas, none could discover which didn't wish to be discovered._

 _Disheartened and angry, they gave up and returned home, hoping that one day, the road to Ahava would open—'_ "

Here she exhaled more and those same figures from before were lying over the ground, as if the child was gazing on a pile of bodies with one trying to reach up to a ball of smoke. Muffet's eyes crinkled at the child's flinch and she broke the image immediately, molding it to look like beds and sleeping humans. That had seemed to calm the human and Muffet nodded in satisfaction.

" _'So who was pure enough? If pure hearted could not reach, then who could? Would the hills of beauty be forever hidden?_

 _And this brings us to our current story._

 _A child, no older than flowers, dreamed—'_ "

A smoke toddler colored with red played in a field of flowers, gray white petals scattering everywhere. Slowly the scene seemed to blur and blur until all the smoke became a swirling cloud of white. Muffet puffed more out, the gray puffs hitting the cloud and black figures appearing in the white. Most appearing to copy the same pictures as before.

" _'Of an abandoned road. Of broken hearts. Of failure. Of Ahava._

 _Curious, the child grew and learned how to survive away from home—'_ "

The smoke child appeared and seemed to grow while training with shapeless figures. Muffet made a flame form from a small ball she used before to light the cigar earlier and held it just under the smoke, the red hues giving the images a much sinister aura in the dark room. Bewildered at the choice of color, Frisk tilted their head at the spider woman. Muffet chuckled and motioned for them to wait.

" _"As the child grew, their prowess grew along with them. But with their prowess, another thing grew as well._

 _It was a desire. A sense of purpose. The now young teen wanted,_ _ **needed**_ _, to find the legend. It was as if their soul was drawn into the dreams, begging for them to be fulfilled.'_ "

Frisk still looked confused. The smoke now had a red ball that resembled a sinister version of the sun.

" _'Finally ready. The teen walked out of their village, following the direction of the falling sun._

 _Day after day,_ " More smoke came from her breath as she read and mingled with the fog figure, twisting their limbs as the teen braved on, _"—the teen walked. Scarcely eating. With no sleep to hinder his journey. It was as if they were in a trance. They were seen as if trapped in their own fantasies. The world vanishing around them._

 _Their steps grew heavier. Their breath grew shorter. Sight nearly gone now. Buzzing replacing the sounds of the world, soon to be followed with silence._

 _People thought they were possessed and scurried away._

 _But it did nothing to deter them, only driving them further into their mad race to their dreams._

 _Anyone else would have stopped. Would have turned on their heels and returned to the living—'_ "

The ball smoothed down to ominous red hills and the darkness of the room seemed to unsettle Frisk as the child fidgeted in their bed, eyes stuck to the white smoke teen's figure crawling over the red.

Muffet's eyes sparkled knowingly, continuing despite the child's obvious distress.

" _'But the teen never gave up. Their legs were forced to keep walking. Their body forced to move and breathe. Sight and hearing were left behind, no longer needed._

 _They were now walking over bleak ashes in a world that was deserted._

 _And then, just at the brink of the end of that world, where they could feel the last ounces of their strength draining away into the barren soil…_

 _Pure light entered their eyelids.'_ "

Her foggy breath from the last word attacked the hills, which then curled around the teen and the figure could be seen grasping at their chest as the ominous red swallowed them, the fire immediately being put away so only faded red stayed behind, slowly brightening into soft golden.

Frisk squinted, eyes adjusting to the sudden light, chest seeming to vibrate quickly with heavy breaths. Muffet suddenly realized that the child might pass out if continue like this, so she dissipated the smoke and brought the water bottle to the trembling child.

"You alright there, dearie? Too much?" Frisk looked at her with glazed over orbs before shaking their head and accepting the bottle, chugging half of it in one shot. Then they took a deep breath and reaching a decision, extended their hands out to her.

Blinking in surprise, Muffet grasped their hands with two of her own, lowering them. "You want to hold my hand for the rest of the story, dearie? Ahuhuhu, good thing I have enough hands for that."

Frisk shook their head and raised their joined hands in a grabbing motion. "You want to… you want me to hold you?" They nodded and after a moment of confusion, an amused chuckle passed her fangs. She used her third and fourth hands to lift the child up and place them over her lap, the child curling right away, clutching at her first pair.

"Ahuhu, you are an amusing dearie. Shall I continue?" They nodded, shifting so that they could see where the smoke had been before. Muffet pried away her first pair to hold the child properly while using her third one to hold the small human hands, and the fourth one to hold the cigar. She opened the book once again with her fifth one and the sixth one flipped to the correct page, noting how close they were to the end.

Ah, what a shame.

"Now where was I? Oh, right.

 _'When their eyes opened. They found themselves standing in front of a glistening lake—'_ "

Her sigh made more smoke appear and this time it made a vision of the teen, all black except for two white grotesque holes for their eyes, and the lake, spreading in a gray pool sprinkled with white sparkles, mimicking the sparkling lake in the book.

" _'Confused and wary, the teen looked around. Around was only forest. Before was only a lake._

 _Nowhere to go. Nowhere to progress._

 _Have they really reached the end? Is this the end of their journey? Unfulfilled? Goal taken away by the shackles of mortality?_

 _No._

 _They needed to get to Ahava. They needed to get to paradise._

 _They didn't come all this way just to give up.'_ "

She chuckled, shaking Frisk's hands with hers playfully. "Just like you, huh dearie?"

Frisk nodded, puffing their chest out proudly. The effect lost when their huff was replaced with a yawn.

"Aww, are you getting tired? Should we finish for tonight?" Muffet was about to close the book when Frisk's head shot up and they shook their head fervently. She chuckled and straightened the book, taking another drag of the smoke.

The heavy smell of baked goods hung over them, the smoke now enveloping them in a warm embrace since the air was standing. And despite themselves, Frisk's eyes were drooping even more than usual, indicating their weariness.

Deciding to finish the book quickly, Muffet adjusted the child and picked up from where she had left.

" _'The teen approached the lake, the need to clean their body suddenly overwhelming. As if a divine hand had forced their hand into the water._

 _And so—'_ " She breathed and a tendril of black smoke poured out between her fangs and spun over the lake, forcing the fog waters to rise up and threaten to drown the smoke figure, the white holes for eyes enlarging. " _'—the water responded to their want, rising to envelope the teen with their cold tears._

 _Frantic, and with the need to live, they ran away, their legs carrying them far, far into the forest.'_ "

The water fell back like jelly collapsing onto itself and turned black, spikes sprouting up. The figure ran, white leaking from the holes as they dodged the spikes and jumped over gray smoke rocks. Muffet grinned and blew a puff of smoke at the teen, who stumbled over the sudden interference and fell onto their face.

Frisk gasped, body shivering as she turned the page. " _'Then, the meager strength leaving their body, the teen collapsed._

 _The water came closer, wanting to give them their want. Rising and rising, towering over.'_ "

Now the figure drew closer to them, along with the water. Frisk squeaked and drew closer to the spider monster, body trembling with fear. Muffet looked at the child and sighed, stopping the image and drawing it away, noticing the relief sagging the tiny shoulders.

Smirking, she laughed a bit, little white and red smoke balls flowing from her mouth and to the teen, surrounding them as if those were a protective shield.

" _'Then, balls of fire rose from the trees and formed a protection barrier in front of them. Relieved and glad, the teen thanked the orbs for saving them._

 _The balls flickered and approached them, tendrils reaching out and engulfing them with an embrace.'_ "

Frisk was watching with wide eyes (wider than usual, that is. They still looked droopy, Muffet noted in amusement) as the smoke echoed her words, the figure's white holes crinkling happily and their arms reaching for the embrace. Little fists released her hand and clutched her shirt instead, hugging her tightly.

Pleasantly startled, she giggled and patted the brown mane of hair. "Ahuhuhu~ You are very adorable, dearie. Did I scare you?"

Frisk shook their head immediately, despite the both of them knowing that it was a lie, burrowing deeper into her abdomen. "Want me to continue?"

They nodded. "So you need to turn around to watch the show, dearie."

They shook their head again, yawning deeply. "So no smoke. Understood." Muffet nodded, but still took a drag, puffing it out to the heartwarming embrace and enveloping the scene with red and crushing it, the sudden smell of cinnamon pushing away the previous smell.

Frisk breathed deeply and contently sighed. Muffet chuckled and opened her mouth again once more.

" _'The next time the teen became aware of their surroundings, they had found themselves sitting on a tall, tall hill, overlooking a large expanse of green. A summer sun hung high up and white flowers covered their hill._

 _Confused and hopeful, the teen rose to their legs and ran, their body rejuvenated from their earlier fatigue as if their body had never been weakened before._

 _Bouncing and childish, they played in the vastness of the greenery, eyes drinking in the ethereal beauty._

 _Their heart was thrumming strongly. Their breath was coming in pants. Their legs were aching. But despite all of that._

 _They were happy._

 _It felt as if a long, long journey had finally come to an end._

 _They collapsed on the white flowers, breathing the sweet fragrance of flowers and the fiery odor of the sun._

 _They were at peace._

 _They closed their eyes—'_ oh?" Muffet felt the small body grow heavy against her arms and looked down to see the child slumped in a deep sleep, soft snores pouring out of their slightly open mouth.

"Ahuhu, someone else looks at peace as well," She chuckled, closed and placed away the book. She then picked up the human, lowering them onto bed and covering them with the dark blue sheets. She brushed some stray hair away from their face. "Goodnight, dearie," She waved and turned off the desk light, freezing for a moment when little fake stars twinkled to life all over the room, seeming to calm the child even more seeing that they had released a content sigh and smiled, nestling deeper into their small cocoon.

Eyes softening, Muffet closed the door behind her and checked her watch. 20:44 o'clock. So bedtime story went longer than expected. Oh well, it was fun playing with the human and with the smoke. It has been a while since she used her cigar in that sense.

Well, time for her well-earned tea!

* * *

"Thank you so much for looking after them." The mother returned several hours later, heavy with experience eyes looking to the stairs in relief, fishing out her wallet and giving a small bag of gold to the suddenly hungry-eyed spider monster. Muffet picked up her bag, having slipped in the cigar long before since she knew the repercussions of being caught with it; she was not risking one of her better money making side-jobs, after all; and bid the goat monster one last goodbye before letting her muffin pet carry her away.

* * *

Something was wrong.

She felt it as soon as she had placed down the bag in her house. She didn't feel it before because the giddiness of getting more money was too overwhelming, but now her bag really did feel strange.

It felt… lighter? And more… silent?

Filled with dread, the spider monster bent down to open her bag, shakily taking out one item at a time. She gulped when she finally took out the cigar, leaving her fear to manifest in her throat.

Something… something _was_ missing.

Something very, _very_ important to her.

Only a small note was left instead.

 _'Thank you for the story!'_

That… that little brat… her eyes narrowed as she smirked evilly, the background darkening with spiders rising to avenge what was stolen.

She tried to remember when her beloved was stolen, trying to find out a hole in her defense.

Then it hit her.

 **The child sat up and motioned for her to wait, running out of the room and after five minutes returning with a bottle of water and a wide grin, a little** _ **too**_ **wide of a grin, but Muffet chalked it up for excitement.**

That moment. That was when her guard was down. She should have suspected something. That grin was too out of place.

How… how _**dare**_ that human take advantage of her like that? No one made fun of Muffet like that and _**steal**_ from her.

She seethed and raised her hand, the spiders rising to her command.

In the darkness, five eyes shone eerie purple, accompanied by thousands of menacing red dots.

It's time to pay the thief a visit.

A malicious cackle echoed in the darkness.

 _Ahuhuhuhu~~ Time for our long-awaited game, dearie._

End.

* * *

 **and now for the part barbacar asked me to add. hope that i did alright ^^ don't kill me~**

Extra 1:

While having her free time, Muffet was growing hungry and she was just finishing nibbling on the last donut she had brought. That won't nearly be enough to get her through the next two hours.

Besides, she couldn't help but salivate over the musky smell of baked goods coming from the kitchen.

Suddenly, an idea popped in her head. Standing up and quickly walking to the kitchen, she zeroed on the drawer with the cooking tools. She was thinking of asking her dear Archana for a fresh delivery of spiders, but then remembered that she had sent the spider home already. Frustrated and still hungry, she raided the cabinets for the items she needed for a fresh batch of blueberry pie.

Finally locating all the materials, she smirked with a flash in her eyes over the oblivious ingredients.

"Come to mama…" She whispered sadistically and a loud slash was heard.

 _Two minutes later…_

"Finally," She breathed in as she stared at the filled baking tray, her smirk widening at her well-done job. She quickly placed the tray in the oven and turned it on, taking a few steps back, relishing in a job well done.

Now that she had done that, she decided that it was time for her reward. It has been nagging in her mind the whole time –

Yes, the cigar.

Now, Muffet isn't usually to smoke. But that's only because of how she gets when she does. A.K.A. must-continue-to-inhale-the-smoke-mode.

How she hated when it happened. But it was kind of her fault so she didn't complain.

She rushed back to the sofa, where she had left her cigar and quickly placed it in her mouth, taking a long drag and exhaling in relief from the sudden drop of tension.

It has been a while, she concluded as she went back to the kitchen to check if there was she could nibble on while she waited.

As she walked by the oven, a loud click was heard.

Spinning in her place in alarm, she found nothing. Blinking in confusion, she approached the oven and checked the setting, her eyes narrowing when she noticed that the button was on OFF.

Strange, she was certain she had turned it on. Maybe it was one of those human ovens that turned themselves off when ready?

Deciding to check on the pie, she opened the oven door and stuck her head lower she could see the tray better.

It seemed fine, but it still was suspicious so she stuck out her finger and tapped the middle of the pie. To check its crustiness.

The second her finger sunk into the filling, several sparks flew from it. Jolting, she retracted her finger and prepared to take a step back and call her patron when a thick smell of fire invaded her sensitive nose and she looked down to see her cigar…

Oh… that's not good.

She tried to get away but was too late.

The cigar shook heavily and suddenly exploded in her face. Which was still inside the oven.

KABOOM!

The oven exploded as well and the blast had sent her through the air into the ceiling. Then her cigar exploded in retort and blasted her through the ceiling and into the night sky.

"AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she vanished into the night.

From their room, Frisk shifted in their bed and sneezed.

End.

* * *

 **barbacar didn't like this version, but i had to post it anyways... sorry, barbacar!**

Extra 2: (With the annoying dog version)

She rushed back to the sofa, where she had left her cigar and quickly placed it in her mouth, taking a long drag and exhaling in relief from the sudden drop of tension.

It has been a while, she concluded, not noticing a white flash breezing by her until she felt her cigar being snatched harshly from her fingers.

"Wha—" She looked up to see a small snow-white dog vibrate in front of her, her cigar clutched firmly between his fangs. Her mouth hang open for a few moments before rage consumed her and she rose to her feet, chasing after the dog into the kitchen.

She had sent some attacks at it, but the dog evaded each attack and even seemed to try and… absorb the cigar?

"No!" She screeched and leapt forward, snatching back the cigar and grabbing the dog with her other pair, glaring at him as she placed the cigar back in place.

Her eyes gleamed in the light of the kitchen as she hissed at the dog. "Ahuhuhu, so someone wants to play with my pet so much?"

The dog barked and looked at something. She turned to see what the fuss was about and saw the oven.

It was off.

"Did you…" She snarled and charged forward to open the oven to see if it did something to her pie.

Suddenly a turning sound was heard and sparks flew in the air, catching the end of her forgotten cigar.

She jumped back but it was already too late.

3…

2…

1…

BOOM! Her cigar exploded in the kitchen, sending her flying like a small spider through the roof and to the skies.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

The annoying dog sat in the demolished kitchen, tail swishing lazily as it gazed at the now visible skies.

Mission completed.

From their room, Frisk was giggling, already preparing the present for the good doggie.

* * *

... i don't know what to say... *shrug* i tried? hope you enjoyed it nonetheless ^^


End file.
